Group Dynamics
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: Nobody said first times were magical; Chika, Riko, and You try to figure out their threesome. Well, it's mostly Chika and You figuring things out while Riko lies there.


**AN: Rated T for Threesome**

* * *

Ever since the three of them had come together, the relationships between Chika, Riko, and You were well known for having been… troublesome, as testified by their first- and third-year fellow idols. When such relationships involved incidents such as surprise swimming, skirt flipping, aggressive recruitment, dog fleeing, Three Mermaids, empty school gymnasiums, filled school gymnasiums, Five Mermaids, descending from heaven, getting lost in Tokyo, losing to The Bitch Sisters, bottled up emotions, self-defenestration, alleged friend stealing, and dressing up in a giant mascot costume for no discernible reason, there was little better way to describe them.

Truly their trials had been tantamount to an emotional relationship rollercoaster, ridden by the trio whilst attempting to navigate the sea of love and romance. And now, after countless hours of riding the ChikaRikoYou-llercoaster…

It was time to get off.

* * *

The trio had quickly claimed Riko's room after her parents left for a summer holiday, exchanging heated kisses and wanting touches as they stripped out of their uniforms. Riko lay back against the headboard, moaning in pleasure as Chika and You licked along her inner thighs.

Riko inhaled sharply as one of her girls found a sweet spot, letting out a mewl of approval as lightning ran down her thighs. "More…!" she gasped.

Chika and You retreated, each of them looking at her hungrily. "Itadakimasu~!" they chorused, and as one they dove in to pleasure their dark haired lover.

 **Bonk!**

Dual cries of pain erupted from the ginger and the brunette, Chika and You backing off as comical cranial eruptions dotted their heads.

"Ah… let's try that again," suggested You, "But this time go slower."

"Good idea," agreed Chika with a nod.

The two slowly descended on Riko's special place once again, this time more mindful of the girl next to them. But as they began to please the redhead, it became obvious that this wasn't really going to work.

"Hey Riko-chan?" asked Chika, "Could you spread your legs a bit wider?"

"W-w-what?" stuttered out Riko breathlessly. "Why?"

"You-chan and I are… a little cramped, to be honest."

"And neither of us can really go as far as we want to, you know?" added You.

"There's only so much space I can give you before I hit the wall, or someone falls off the bed, or my leg starts cramping," replied Riko. Such were the curses of trying to have a threesome on a twin bed shoved against a wall.

"Then… I guess we're going to have to go one at a time," surmised You.

"Okay," agreed Chika. She paused. "So did you want to go first, or…?"

"Well I do want to go first," admitted You, "But I know you also want to go first."

"Hmm… well, I guess we could take turns taking Riko-chan's virginity?"

"But that would still require one of us going first," observed You.

"If only there was a way for both of us to go at once," pondered Chika. "Ah!" she exclaimed, suddenly hit by an idea. "What if…?" She held up a finger and wiggled it.

You frowned. "Maybe, but on the first time? I heard from Ruby that both Yoshiko and Hanamaru preferred their first times with tongue over their first times with finger."

"Eh? But I heard from Kanan-chan that Mari-san and Dia-san were fine with both."

"Is that so? Hmm…" pondered You. "Ah. Then let's try an experiment."

Chika tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What feels better for you? This?" asked You, before grabbing Chika and giving her a deep, passionate kiss. She made sure to press their bodies together, each feeling the warmth of the other flush against their skin. After several seconds, You backed off, leaving Chika in a state of hazy euphoria. "Or this?" Then she shoved a finger into Chika's mouth.

"Mmmm!" exclaimed Chika, shocked out of her happy place. She spat out You's finger with a cough. "Yeah," she declared, "Definitely tongue." She frowned. "So then we're back to square one."

"At least we answered that question," said You, trying to look at the positive. She wiped her finger on Riko's thigh, inadvertently titillating her.

"Excuse me," interrupted Riko politely, "But I'm not going to be horny forever! Could you please decide quickly? Why don't you rock-paper-scissors for it?"

"But if we do that, Chika will lose because she always picks rock," said You. Chika nodded sagely beside her.

"Then just don't pick rock," said Riko to Chika.

"But if we do that, You-chan will lose because she always picks paper to beat my rock," said Chika. You nodded sagely beside her.

An anger mark appeared on the back of Riko's head as the redhead felt frustration set in, most of it sexual. "Then just flip a coin or something!" she cried.

"I got it!" reported Chika, grabbing her wallet. She rifled through the contents for a good several seconds before looking up. "…Hey, Riko-chan, can I borrow a coin?"

Riko sighed as she reached into the drawer of her bedside table and withdrew a coin to give to Chika. The redhead rolled her eyes as Chika thanked her and flipped it in the air, the coin landing softly. The trio stared at the coin, blankly analyzing its result.

"We didn't call it," observed You.

"Oh. Okay then, which side do you want to call?" asked Chika, ready to flip the coin again.

"I'm fine with either side," replied You. "What about you?"

"I'm fine with either side too," said Chika agreeably. "What about you, Riko-chan? Which side do you want to call?"

"There's no point in me calling a side!" cried Riko desperately, writhing in agonizing desire. She groaned in anguish, getting drier by the second. "Just…! Chika is heads, You is tails, now flip!" she commanded.

This time the coin came up heads.

"Okay!" said Chika eagerly. She started to dive in, but paused as another thought entered her mind. "Wait, so does this mean I get to do it, or does it mean I get to decide who gets to do it?"

Riko glared at Chika with equal parts frustration and desire, before grabbing the ginger by the head and pushing her between her legs like she should have done in the first place. She moaned as Chika began her ministrations, You's hands moving to tend to Riko's chest. Riko and You locked lips in a passionate kiss, and as Riko lost herself in her lovers' embrace, she found that all was right with the world.

.

...until Chika sneezed.

.

Riko panicked

.

...and knocked You off the bed.

.

Nobody said first times were magical; but they really could have used a beginner's guide.


End file.
